


[CLex]Conner

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [120]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “conner”是Lex和Superman搞实验室SM时的安全词
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Conner

[CLex]Conner  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Conner  
“conner”也有“试验者”的意思，  
而Lex和Superman的儿子也叫这个名字，还恰好是实验室里造出来的。  
这总让我有种[“conner”是Lex和Superman搞实验室SM时的安全词]的错觉.


End file.
